


Things My Heart Used To Know, Things It Yearns To Remember

by BisexualNerd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 'cause dad-daughter dancing, Bruce Wayne is Tim Drake's Biological Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Tim Drake, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I kept listening to Once Upon A December, I've regretted my life decision, Magic, Memory Alteration, No shipping, Slow Dancing, Tim Drake Angst, Tim is a girl, and came up with this, don't take anything too serious plsss, except for mentioning TimSteph, is FREAKINGLY cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd
Summary: He had a big secret. The one only he, and Alfred knew about.It was supposed to stay hidden. Unknown. Just for her sake. For her life.He had a daughter.But something happened. And now her life was at stake.He had to save her.He had to save his Timmy.----------------------------------------------------------Or,Timotheah knew her life. Daughter of Jack and Janet Drake. Adopted by Bruce Wayne. The third Robin. Now Red Robin. She knew her history and she was sure of it. (After all, she'd got a photographic memory.)But now, an encounter with a trickster of a sorcerer might prove a flaw in her memory.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Things My Heart Used To Know, Things It Yearns To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I was dumb. And bored. I was also in love with Anastasia again 'cause I showed my sister the movie a while ago. And I couldn't stop listening to Once Upon A December.
> 
> So I wrote this, just because of the goddamn song. There are like, two scenes involve dancing. And I don't know about dancing so they're probably weird.  
> Tim is a girl in here. Because I love father-daughter dance.

It was three in the morning when she woke up. The chilly draught of autumn breathed into her room through the unlatched window and she shivered from the coldness. Tim lied back down and tried every sleeping position to get back to her dreamland but the results were the same.

She just couldn't go back to sleep.

So she tossed her cover to a side, put on a robe and made her way down to the kitchen. Tim got herself a cup of coffee after having munched on a cookie. She figured it was best not to upset her stomach with only coffee this early.

It was then twelve to 4 a.m. Tim then set off to wander aimlessly around the manor. It felt like the only sensible thing to do at the moment. Her head was still too fuzzy to work on cases but at the same time, she was not drowsy enough to go back to sleep. With the steamy cup in her hand, she let her feet decide what her destination would be.

She ended up at the doorway of an old ballroom.

Tim scanned the room with only half of her attention. The floor was covered in a thin layer of dust, Alfred probably cleaned this room last a few months ago. It was fine though. Not like anyone had ever used this room. 

She tiptoed into the room, feet dancing gently on the dusty surface.

In her sleepy state, Tim put her cup down on a nearby cloth-covered table and tilted her head to inspect the room more carefully. She blinked and frowned when something stirred in the back of her mind.

That _something_ told her that this room should be brightly-lit with many vibrant lights and colours. Tim closed her eyes to let her imagination take over and replace the glommy room with a happier one. And a vaguely familiar tune awakened in her still sluggish brain, which led her to the center of the ballroom.

The ghost of two strong arms held her close and guided her through the room as she danced to the phantom sound of the piano. She wrapped her arms around herself as another breeze snuck its way into the room.  
She hummed along to the forgotten tune and followed the familiar yet unknown dance.

Tim thought she must have looked so ridiculous, swaying around in her pajama and robe to the silence of the early morning.

A loud clattering noise broke out from far away and Tim snapped out of her trance. She sighed and picked up her now cold cup of coffee, then proceeded to return to the kitchen.

(Unbeknownst to her, her adoptive father had accidentally caught the sight of her little dance from behind a faded curtain. His eyes casted down as a somber expression appeared on his face. He had been up since a little later than her and saw her passing through when she was going up the staircase.

That was the dance they used to have every weekend back then and he always let her step on his feet as they waltzed together. He longed for her to remember those beautiful memories that but it was much more important that she would survive.

His daughter had to live.)

* * *

They went out that night searching for a sorcerer who had been causing chaos all around Gotham. They had planned every detail carefully to trap the trickster of a sorcerer.

Batman was currently on a mission in Paris to help Wonder Woman with some strange monster while disguised as going to a meeting for WE.

Dick had reassured the man that they got this but thinking about it now, Tim felt rather anxious. Something was about to go wrong. But she went out with them anyway. They needed every available Bat for this one.

The sorcerer got caught in their trap about half an hour after they had set it up. They all jumped out from their hiding spots and pointed their weapons at him.

"Oh wow! So many Bats! But c'mon, where's the big bad Batman? He's like half of the fun here!" The sorcerer whined.

"None of your business." Hood growled. The man in the trap just raised an eyebrow.

"So, why are we all gathering here? Need me for a party or something?" He smirked.

"You're gonna undo all the mess you've caused and fix every damage you've done to this city." Nightwing said, straight to the point.

"Hmm. Wait a minute." He narrowed his eyes in her direction. "That one's weird. You sure she's not under someone's spell?" He snapped his fingers at her.

"Red Robin? No! If she were, we would know." Batgirl brandished her staff at the sorcerer. "What are you playing at?"

Her? Under a spell? The idea seemed ridiculous to her. She was fine, in complete control of her mind and body.

_The fuck he's playing at?_

However, the simple question kept nagging her from the back of her mind, urging her to ask.

"Why do you think I'm under any spell?" She growled a little.

"Just curious. There's weird aura around you Miss Red. But...there's nothing a simple spell can't fix." _Wait..._ "Bye bye!"

He yelled out something and she jumped to dodge. The spell, however, caught her in her chest and she crumbled to the floor. The sorcerer yelled something else and smoke appeared, covering them right before she lost her consciousness.

* * *

Bruce had just finished battling the monster and returned to his hotel when his phone rang. The one phone for only emergency that only his family knew the number of.

He picked it up with his heart hammering in his chest, hoping there wasn't actually an emergency but just his kids pranking him.

"B." Jason said quickly with all of his usual sarcasm missing in his voice. Something happened.

"Anyone hurt?"

"B, it's Tim. The sorcerer hit her with some spell or something. And, uh, we lost him as well."

Catching the sorcerer hadn't even been on his mind the moment he heard his daughter's name. Swallowed down his anxiety and fear, he urged Jason to keep talking.

"We'll deal with him later. How's Tim?" His baby, his sweet, wonderful daughter. He had lost her once before and had almost lost her for several more times. He couldn't lose her this time.

"Leslie and Alfred are trying to stabilize her. You've got to come home now. Call Supes and tell her to give you a lift for all I care. Come home!"

"Calm dowm Jaylad. Breathe." He said through the phone. While he was glad that Tim and Jason had got on with each other really well since he reconciled with the family, he couldn't afford letting his son panic now. "Just keep breathing alright? I'm coming home, don't worry."

He threw his belongings into his suitcase and called his pilot. While worrying for his daughter, he knew she was in capable hands and he couldn't let anyone get suspicious on how he got back to Gotham without using his transportation. He hoped the woman would understand for the late night flight. It was family emergency after all.

He called home once again before taking off and Dick told him Tim had been stabilized and was being monitored. He breathed out a sigh of relief and promised his eldest that he'd be home soon, telling him to look after his sister.

It took him hours to come back to his home city. Hours of agony, worrying for his daughter, anxious for his other kids.

He slammed the door open and rushed in. He saw Damian first, sitting on the floor and drawing Alfred the cat. His youngest always drew his pets everytime he was troubled by something.

"Father. You are home." Damian stood up to greet him.

"Damian, son. Come here." He opened his arms to hug his son. Unlike most of the time, the boy didn't resist the hug. He must have been worrying for his sister too.

"Drake got herself injured on the field. Like usual. Her incompetence appalls me." Damian said without the usual malice. He chuckled and brushed his son's hair. The boy looked at him weirdly but didn't question it.

Just as he pulled away, Cass appeared at the doorway.

"Cassie." He catched her just as she threw herself into his arms.

"Home."

"Yea, I tried to come home as fast as I could. Sorry for being this late sweetheart."

"Sister. Come see." Cass pulled him with her and he could see Damian grumbling to himself as the boy followed them to the cave.

Tim was lying on the medical bed as he walked in. Pale and lifeless. The huge blanket made her look even tinier than usual and he didn't like that at all. Besides her sat her brother. Jason.

He kissed Cass's hair and ruffled Damian's then sent them upstairs.

"Jay." He called for his son's attention. 

"You're home late." Jason accused him. "You should feel lucky that she's been stable for a while. Hmmph!"

Jason huffed, glaring at him. Bruce sighed and drew his son into his arms, hugging him tightly. One hand clasped the back of the younger's neck and the other rubbed circles on his back.

"I'm sorry Jaybird. I tried to get home as fast as possible. But I did know that she'd been in good hands and that you would do anything to keep her safe and alive. So, calling Clark might have been a bit too extra."

"Fine. You're forgiven, for now. If anything happens to her..."

"Don't worry, okay? She'll be fine. She's strong."

"Stronger than you and smarter than you, for sure." The low grumble actually made him feel better. 

"Go get some sleep. I'll be here with her." At his son's raised eyebrow, he added. "She's going to be alright. Go get some shuteye. When she wakes up and finds out you've losing rest over her, she's gonna be mad at you."

His third eldest pulled back and narrowed his eyes but the glare only lasted for a few seconds.

"Ok. But when she wakes up,..."

"I'll tell you. Don't worry." He kissed Jason's forehead and ushered him out of the cave.

As Jason had gone out of his sight, he turned his attention back to his daughter. Bruce sat down on the chair previously occupied by Jason and took hold of her hand. The one not hooked to the IV anyway.

Her eyes closed still and her hand felt too cold in his. So he kissed her knuckles and held her hand tightly as if it could have woken her up. It couldn't. Tim stayed silent and unmoving.

Bruce thought about the days back when she was a lot younger. His daughter, his first child. The man's biggest secret wasn't his double life but the unconscious teen on the medical bed.

It was an one-time thing. A party at his house and everyone in the elite society was invited. Janet Drake was there but Jack Drake wasn't. It was a fight on something, as she told him. And since Batman's night before the party was an awful one, he decided to get drunk just for once.

It was just an one-time thing. But they had flirted with each other all night, and they had been so drunk that neither thought of using any kind of protection. They didn't speak about it again, at least until Janet discovered she had been pregnant. 

She kept the baby, gave birth to her and he demanded a DNA test. It was a huge scandal and every goddamn reporter wrote or spoke about it. He still had headache thinking about that time.

Tim was his.

Jack wasn't particularly fond of having a child at the time and they were busy with their digs all the time. So when she reached 1 year, he offered to take care of her. He had always wanted a child. Wanted to give them what he couldn't have because of that fateful night. Obviously, he still had Alfred but it was somewhat different.

She lived with him and Janet visited her sometimes. It was fine. She loved him and he loved her. His darling, his joy, his daughter. She was wonderful. Intelligent and kind. She'd got a photographic memory and a tender heart. She was his heart, his happiness and his pride. His everything.

He remembered teaching her how to dance in that old ballroom and teaching her to play his mother's old piano. He remembered all the bad nights with nightmares when she would sneak into his bedroom to crawl into his open arms and sleep soundly until morning. He remembered all his days with his daughter.

But she didn't. Couldn't.

A strange disease was the cause of that. Maybe half the cause of that. Janet had taken her to the Drake manor for a night. It was her rights as her mother after all. Tim had snuck around, like she always did, and found an artifact.

Like every child, she was curious. Maybe even more curious than other kids. The artifact broke and exploded into dust. It was cursed. That was the source of the disease.

He tried everything to save her. Nothing worked. No medicine, no technologies, no anything. So he put aside his dislike for magic and worked on finding a warlock or something.

A sorceress something. A very old one.

Powerful and wise. She accepted his request to come and take a look at his daughter. She said there was only a way to save her.

He told him whatever it took. He just wanted her to live.

So she said.

"It will be a great sacrifice. Your young one is still alive, therefore, you needn't trade your life for her. However, if you are desperate for her to live, you will have to give up all your time you have had with her. No one will know she's your child, except for you only, and maybe the butler. The last five years erased from history of everyone but you two. Only with that will she live."

So he took the deal, and Tim lived. He paid the sorceress a great amount of money and she left.

Before leaving, she warned him to try and avoid any of the spell that could undo hers. She didn't know what would happen because no one had ever made a deal like that before but he shouldn't take such great risk. He thanked her and had never seen her again since then.

Tim was free from the disease. She lived with her "parents" and he could only see her at galas sometimes or maybe on television. He didn't want to risk her remembering him.

That was one of many reasons why he was so opposed to her being Robin. But in the end, he could never out-stubborn her. But she was still Jack's and Janet's daughter and that was fine with him.

And then they just had to go and got murdered. Both of them. And he couldn't abandon his own child. So he took the risk and adopted her. Making her his once again, legally. 

And now? Another magic user had to show up and hurt her. He would have to find the old sorceress again if anything bad happened. He would have to make her...forget. If it came to that, he just hoped she would only have to forget about the first five years again, not all the other time they had had.

The small figure on the bed stirred and Bruce shot up straight and hovered over her. He could see a small part of the beautiful blues behind her fluttering eyelids.

"Darling?" He asked softly.

"Pa?" His heart started to hammer in his chest. She used to call him that. "P...Br'ce?"

"Hey sweetie." He tried to smile at her. "How are you feeling?"

She didn't look like she was hearing anything he just said. Her eyes stared pass his face, at nothing in distance. He held her hand to his lips and spoke again.

"Timmy, sweetheart, you with me?"

"I..." She croaked out a broken word. "Pa? Wha'...?"

He brought her some water and discarded her short hair as she tried to sooth her dry throat, still pretty disoriented.

She blinked furiously, tears forming in her eyes, blurred the colours that she'd inherited from him.

"I...I don't understand...what..." She stammered. "Pa? No no...B? What happened? I..."

The tears fell and Bruce's heart broke at the sight. Why must this happen to his daughter? He would take every bit of her burden even if it meant just to spare her some pain.

"Y...you did something. There wa...was a woman, sh...she..." Realization dawned on her face. "A...a witch. You changed everything. You...you left me..."

Abort! Abort! He'd never learned how to deal with this kind of situation and now his daughter was going to hate him. But deep down, he knew he would rather let her hate him then to let her die.

"Timmy..." He tried to think of something to say. "Sweetheart..."

"You left me. All those years, alone in that house. You turned me away when I came back to you..." Her lips wobbled and her eyes were accusing.

"Timmy, can you please listen to what I have to say? Please darling." He held her hands tightly but not enough to hurt her. He could never.

"Fine." She breathed out.

"Do you remember what happen before that?" He sat down on the next to her bed.

"I...I" A crease appeared between her brows. "I was sick. It was the artifact I broke, right?"

"Yes." He said with despair spreading in his chest. "There was no cure. I had to baby. I couldn't let..." His voice cracked but he figured she understood him anyway.

"I nee...need a moment. I won't go anywhere." She added at the look he was sending her. "Five minutes."

"Okay sweetie." He stood up. Just as he was going to leave the medical bay, she asked. "Do you love me? At all?"

His steps faltered as he stopped and turned back to face her.

"I do. I love you so much. I did, back then. I still do now, and I will always love you."

"O...okay Pa." The word slipped out, he wasn't sure if it was an accident or not. "I, uh, I love you too. You, you can go now."

"Call me if you need anything."

Tim didn't call him. In fact, she did move from her bed. He was pacing around in the living room with all of his children (except one) sitting on the couch, looking confused.

Of course they were confused. He was freaking out.

So when he heard the small "Pa..." coming from the doorway, he wasn't hesitant to leap over and gather his little girl into his arms.

"How are you feeling? Why are out of bed? Is your head oka..."

"Pa, I'm fine." She scowled a little at him. "I just wanna talk." She murmured.

" _Pa?_ Since when do you call him _Pa_?" Jason narrowed his eyes. "But yea, why are you out of bed?"

"Jaylad, let me handle this alright?" He spoke softly to his son as he snuck a glance at his daughter, who was still looking like she could fall over any time.

"Fine! But..."

"No buts. Can you go back to your siblings, Jay?." Jason grumbled but complied anyway. Bruce sighed and turned to Tim. He led her out of the living room and to the den, which was the closest room that could provide them any form of comfort.

"You feeling any better sweetheart?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes glued to her pair of hand that still clasped in his. Bruce waited patiently seeing his daughter seemed to want to say something.

"Pa, I..." She huffed. "I don't hate you. Just to make that clear. I, I remember. I was dying, of course you had to do that so I could li...live. I'm sor...sorry. It was my fault that..."

He cut her off quickly, not wanting to hear his child blaming herself.

"You were five darling. Your mother, and Jack should have known better not to leave dangerous artifacts lying around while you came over. Timmy, it was not your fault." He said softly, lifting a hand to brush a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear.

They were silent for a few seconds before Tim cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"Am I gonna d...die now? I remember she said for me to live, I had to forget. Bu...but I remember now, that means I'm gonna die, right?"

No. No, he wouldn't allow that. He'd do everything to keep her alive. His heart, his baby. He had lost Jason once. Then Damian. He had lost two of his sons once before getting them back, he couldn't lose another... Not his little girl.

"I'll find the sorceress. I'll do anything. You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Die. Got it? Isn't it a child's job to listen to their parents?" Tim snorted and a smile started to grace her lips. "So, you will listen to me, and live. Okay?"

"Hmm okay." She hummed. "I've missed you. Us. Like this. Bruce Wayne and Timotheah Wayne. Not Bruce Wayne and Timotheah Drake-Wayne." She paused, her smile became wider. "Can we do that old dance? The one you taught me. I'm tall enough now. I won't have to step on your feet."

"But the old ballroom..."

"Any room will do it. Pa, get the record player. It'll be like the old days." And there were the puppy dog eyes.

With those eyes, Tim could make him do anything for her, and he wouldn't ask why. But...

"You are still hurt. Dancing won't do any good." He said, rasing an eyebrow.

"Please Pa." Damn those blue eyes. "It's not even a fast dance. And you'll be supporting me all the time. I'll be fine."

He got the record player. They used the ballroom where they hosted a party two weeks ago. Tim had gone to her room with his help and changed into a knee-length dress.

Just like the old day.

As she was changing, he went to check on his sons and his other daughter. They were piling up in the living room, already passed out from the long and sleepless night. He went back upstairs to get Tim.

Her face lit up when she saw the bright light coming from the room. He missed this. Tim hadn't smiled like that for a long while and he hated himself every time his mind reminded him of that fact.

But that was for a different time, he said to himself. For now, he bowed low and offered her his hand. As Tim giggled and placed her hand in his, he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles (scarred, too callous) and led her to the center of the ballroom.

They moved slowly to the sound of the piano, like the old days when Tim was too small and he was so scared that her tiny feet would slipped down from his. She had always been fond of slow dances.

Her steps were a bit off but he supposed that came from the exhaustion the spell had brought. As the girl grew more tired, she place her head on his chest, just a bit higher than his heart and eventually fell asleep with only his arms and chest to keep her standing.

He carried her back to her room, tucked her in and kissed her temple. He checked on his other kids again to make sure they were still sleeping. Then he set off to find the sorceress.

* * *

This was one of the worst disappointed looks he had ever received. Most of them were from Alfred.

He was in luck. The sorceress had been in the US and with a spell from Zatanna, it wasn't long until he found her. He had explained the situation and asked her to come and help his daughter. Then she sent him that one look which could rival Alfred's.

She agreed to go to the manor anyway.

All of his children were confused and demanding answers. Sometimes he wondered why he had taken in so many kids (delightful they might be, they could be so goddamn annoying too).

The sorceress told him to give her some privacy to examine his daughter. He was skeptical, obviously, but a soft _"I'll be fine, don't worry"_ from Tim had convinced him.

The moment he stepped out of the room, Dick tackled him and with Jason, they dragged him to his room. Damian and Cass were waiting there with a special guest that was Stephanie, his daughter's girlfriend and the current Batgirl.

"Okay spill." Dick said, arms crossing over his chest.

"Spill what?" He questioned back tiredly.

"What's wrong with you, and the kid?!" Jason waved his pocket knife around casually as if it could make him talk.

"Father, I demand answer!" Damian scowled. "Pennyworth has cleaned the old ballroom. Drake and you have been acting different. The spell has done something."

"Dude, B, I tried everything and she didn't tell me, not even for a bit!" Stephanie complained. He narrowed his eyes at her, _everything_ sounded suspicious. He knew they were dating but Tim was still his little girl.

"Fine, there's no point keeping you all in the dark anyway. But do not interrupt me, or story time's over."

Tim was fine. That was what the sorceress said. There was no trace of any curse, or illness. Just some fatigue from that spell the other day.

"She's healthy. Her body is healing normally. Not cursed or ill."

"So she will live?" He asked with hope blooming in his chest.

"It appears so. I guess the deal still stands even with the undo spell casted on her. But if you want to make sure, I can stay for a few days to keep an eye on her." She said easily, like she was just a family doctor and not a hundreds-year-old witch.

She ended up staying for a week. Tim finally got out of the constant state of tiredness and had yet to show any sight of getting sick again from the old curse. Her memory of the time she used to live with him stayed intact.

He couldn't believe how lucky they were. Sure, the spell did hurt her, but in the end, Tim seemed to be grateful for the spell. They thanked the trickster/sorcerer before locking him up nicely.

His kids had a confusing time, trying to wrap their minds around the fact he had told the other day. Damian seemed the take it the hardest.

But it didn't change much. All of them were his, blood or not. 

However, he could see the difference in his little light. She was happier, somehow. More open to him and easier to show affection. He could catch the sight of her lightly dancing around the manor sometimes as well, the tiny smile hardly ever left her face.

It was nice. It was good. He could never ask for anything better.

One night, while he was working on a case in his room, his door cracked open and he could her the soft sound of her footsteps before even turned around to face her.

"Hey Pa. You're solving a case?"

"Yes. Do you need anything darling?" He opened his arms so she could lean in for an embrace.

"Nothing much. But I want to change something." He nodded, listening closely. "Remember the red sunbird we saw on that trip to Asia? I tried to climb the tree to see clearer and fell and broke my arm?"

Of course he remembered. It was one of the most terrifying moments of his life. Tim was four and she tried to climb the tree near the window of that building they were in. They were lucky it was just the second floor.

"I want to change my name. Red Robin was a name I had to make up on spot and I think I like Sunbird."

"After the bird that caused you to break your arm. In our holiday trip."

"But it was still one of the best trips." She pouted. "And I like the name."

It wasn't like he was opposed to the name. It was actually cute.

"Okay. Sunbird it is then. You want to change your uniform?"

"Some alterations. I kinda like how the suit looks." Tim yawned and Bruce chuckled. The case wasn't that urgent and could wait until tomorrow.

"How sleeping sounds? You look tired."

"Sleep is for the weak Pa."

"It's good to be weak once in a while." He scooped her up and put her on the soft mattress of his bed. Tim crawled under the cover immediately.

Smiling to himself, the man went to change into his pajamas. When he came back, Tim was half asleep already so he gathered her into his arms and gentle stroked her hair.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he whispered.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you Pa..." Was the reply he got from her. His sleep consumed him just a short moment later, with his arms still around her and her head resting on his heart, which she had claimed as hers since forever ago.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Tim's codename 'cause while RR sounds fun and all, it's also rather dumb (better than Drake, at least). I found a bunch of small red bird species and Sunbird was the only name that didn't sound too weird to be a hero's name.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, leave me some comments or kudos. Those are much appreciated.  
> If you didn't it's fine. Just don't yell at me. Constructive criticisms are welcome, however.
> 
> I got interrupted a lot during the process of writing this so some parts probably feel disconnected. My bad.  
> And I wanted to focus on Bruce and Tim so I'm sorry if the other didn't get much attention.
> 
> Title is from Once Upon A December in Anastasia.
> 
> Finally, I'm now on Tumblr. You can find me at [@bisexualnerd](https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/). It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃  
> See ya all later <3


End file.
